Magician Arcana
Magician Arcana is a recurring Arcana revolving the Persona franchise. The Magician Arcana is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, manipulation and power. As the name suggests, in gameplay, the Personae of the Magician Arcana are commonly Personae excelling towards Magic, particularly towards Fire-based element. Appearances *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' *''Persona 3: FES'' *''Persona 4'' Biography ''Persona 3'' The Magician Arcana is the second Arcana the Protagonist' creates after Fool Arcana. The Magician Arcana Social Link is represented by Kenji Tomochika, a classmate of the Protagonist. Similar to the Fool Arcana, the Magician Arcana will be initiated regardless of the Protagonist' actions and decisions. The Magician Arcana powers up everytime the Protagonist interacts with Kenji, where the Protagonist helps Kenji to establish a relationship with a teacher. Upon completing the Social Link, Kenji will give the Protagonist his hand-made choker, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Magician Arcana, Surt. The Magician Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Junpei Iori, one of the members of SEES. ''Persona 3: FES'' The Magician Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Hua Po was added in the Magician Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4'' The Magician Arcana Social Link is represented by Yosuke Hanamura, a classmate of the Protagonist. The Social Link is the first Social Link forged storyline wise, where it was initiated after the Protagonist and Yosuke ventures into the Midnight Channel to investigate the death behind Saki Konishi. Through the Protagonist' interaction with Yosuke, Yosuke reveals his pressure of being a son of the manager of Junes, and is burdened by various complains of workers and their exploitation of being friendly with Yosuke to gain more raise, break-times, and to deal with Junes' tedious sudden sales and businesses. Leveling the Magician Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Yosuke to learn his distinct follow-up move, Yosuke Strike, where Yosuke delivers a flurry of strikes on another active enemy with 100% critical rate. However, the Protagonist must first struck down a target first. By the end of the Social Link, Yosuke reveals that deep down inside, he didn't really trust the Protagonist, and confesses that he was more of less jealous of the Protagonist' and his talents in combat and being the leader of the Investigation Team. Revealing his feelings, Yosuke then proceeds to request to Protagonist to punch away the "crap" he's been hiding. The Protagonist eventually brawl with Yosuke, with the fight ending with a tie. Meeting his resolution, Yosuke exclaims that he will live his true self from now onwards, and precious everyday he spends with the others. With his inner psyche changed, Yosuke's Persona, Jiraiya will transmogrify into Susa-no-O. Completing the Magician Arcana Social Link will also bestow the Ultimate form of the Arcana, Mada the Intoxicator. List of Personae of the Magician Arcana ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishement'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' Gallery Image:P2EP-Tarot-Magician.PNG|The Magican Tarot in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category: Magician Arcana Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category: Persona 4